


Let's Make A Bet

by Hyliangirl19



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Romance, Sexual Content, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliangirl19/pseuds/Hyliangirl19
Summary: Akechi makes a deal with Y/N L/N who is friends with Akira Kurusu to see if she can seduce some someone with her non existent charm and sex appeal,but when Akira gets in the way of Akechi and Y/N spending time alone together he has a plan up his sleeve that will get rid of Akira for good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rewriting one of my stories from Wattpad @Siebee because I thought it could be a lot better.

Akechi silently sipped his delicious aromatic coffee made by his archenemy Akira Kurusu who had disheveled dark hair and hipster glasses on, but why did he hate Akira Kurusu so damn much? well first of all Akira was the leader of The Phantom Thieves second reason was that now that The Phantom Thieves were quite popular everyone started to hate The Detective Prince Akechi.

Akechi wanted everyone to love him he was a Gemini after all so he was cocky as hell and he wanted those around him to praise him and shower him with compliments.

But...

There was one girl who never showered him with compliments she was always around that Akira her name was Y/N L/N If he recalled correctly. 

Y/N went to Akechi's school and was even in his Social Studies class but he had never even noticed her until he saw her hanging around Akira at LeBlanc in Yongen-Jaya,he even saw her hanging out with that weird artsy kid Yusuke Kitagawa. 

He had a plan to kill two birds with one stone he would make a Bet with You it would make it so that you weren't spending so much damn time with Akira and you were too busy with something else. 

 

"Ahh there you are Y/N chan" 

 

"Huh Akechi Kun why are you here and why were you waiting for me? 

"I have a bet I want to make with you perhaps we should go somewhere more private" 

"I only came here because I wanted to see Akira Kun" you spoke bluntly. 

Akechi then suddenly grabbed your hand and dragged you out of LeBlanc he had this serious look on his face like he was determined. 

Now you were at Akechi's small apartment which was really clean and decorated nicely you no idea why he wanted the bet to be made in private it was strange. 

"What the hell is your problem Akechi?" He could obviously tell that you were mad. 

"I knew you would refuse to make the bet with me at LeBlanc because this bet is gonna well you'll see Y/N chan" he smirked in a sinister way. 

"I should have you know that I don't intend on letting you go until you agree to my bet I mean how bad could it be Y/N? Don't you trust me?" 

"Of course I don't haven't you ever wondered why I never hang around you? You creep me out" 

"Ouch that hurts what a bad girl" he chuckled.

"Don't beat around the bush Akechi what is the bet and what is the catch?" 

"Try to seduce three guys at another school who you don't know and it can't be Akira Kurusu or that Yusuke Kitagawa" 

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF BET IS THAT NO WAY AM I DOING THAT" 

"That is what I expected you to say but after I tell you what is at risk you might change your mind" 

"Risk what the hell are you getting at Akechi?"

"I'll tell the police that Akira Kurusu is the leader of The Phantom Thieves" 

"H How did you know know and even if you did tell the police that he was how will you get evidence?"

"Haha silly girl I already have it look here don't underestimate me " he dashed pictures on the table and threw a phone with video evidence on it. 

"Damn it Akechi what the hell do you want?" Your voice sounding confused and annoyed by his cockiness.

"Simple I want Justice" 

"The Phantom Thieves are Justice themselves" 

"So am I Y/N" 

"Ugh fine but seriously Fuck you Akechi just know I am only doing this because you are threatening Akira" 

"Oh my such disgusting language how are you ever going to seduce someone like that?" 

"Ugh shut up I am going home now" 

"Ah ah we have to shake on it and hold your other hand out so I know you aren't trying to trick me Oh yeah and and you have two weeks and you have to film it too" 

You shook on a deal and left you were absolutely disgusted as you got on the elevator and went back home. 

How were you gonna pull this off,seriously Akechi was cruel he wasn't letting you spend time with Akira and Yusuke anymore and he knew you were gonna hate every minute of it. 

Back at Akechi's apartment he smirked and said " Haha she is actually gonna do it man I never thought she would,as for you Akira say goodbye to Y/N" 

The next day would definitely be interesting.


	2. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira has noticed that Y/N has been ignoring his call/texts lately and he decides to confront you about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for the kudos and everyone who read the first chapter I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will try to update as much as I can.
> 
> This chapter will be slightly sexual.

People at your school started noticing that you were  
wearing makeup and you started letting your hair down it was honestly strange you never liked your hair down that much, but you knew you had to do it you were protecting Akira and that was something that you owed to him After all he has been there for you on multiple occasions.

"Hey there Y/N you look really hot today you wanna hang out after school?" An older student named Seiji spoke seductively.

"Yeah sure that would be great you smiled" you knew the only reason that you were acting this way was because you had to do this stupid bet usually Seiji would never talk to you.

Seiji was notorious around your school for flirting with second year and third year girls even though he was in his final year. 

"Great so I'll be waiting in the courtyard Y/N chan" he smirked eyeing you up and down. 

What the hell had you just agreed to why were you doing this you knew that Seiji had a reputation for sleeping around with different girls and then tossing them away after like they meant nothing to him. 

Not to mention that Seiji would probably be forceful but the only thing you had to do was seduce him right? Akechi never said you had to have sex with these guys. 

After school you met up with Seiji and started walking to his house with him it was a good thing that you brought a tiny camera that you could hide. 

"Y/N chan you shouldn't have been so foolish" he smirked as you sat down on his bed. 

He carressed your cheek and quickly pushed you down on his bed as he climbed on top off you, but then you reminded yourself you had to seduce him. 

"No senpai I should be doing that to you" you spoke seductively.

"My my Y/N such a naughty girl" he chuckled 

You then climbed on top of him and started sucking on his neck and his chest then you licked him all the way down until you got to his pants and smiled. 

"Seiji I'll be right back I have a surprise for you" you whispered. 

You then walked out the door slowly smiling at him and as soon as you were in the hallway you checked to see if you had the footage and thankfully you did so you made a run for it. 

You ran but actually ended up running into the last person you wanted to see Akira, he was surprised that he actually found you. 

"Y/N there you are I have been trying to contact you for days where have you been?" 

"Sorry I umm just came from a classmates house I was studying with her" 

"Ahh okay I hope you have been okay I have been so worried about you" 

He noticed you were wearing makeup and it bothered him for some reason he didn't understand why? Were you lying to him maybe you were another guy's house and you wanted to impress him. 

"Y/N Why are you wearing makeup it's not like you I am not saying it is bad but since when do you wear makeup?"

"I Akira umm I was trying to impress you actually" you winked.

"Nice try Y/N and I am being serious I was really worried about you" 

"I am fine Akira no need to worry" 

"Stop lying Y/N there is something going on isn't there?" 

Akira knew there was something was fishy about this situation he wanted to know what you were doing out this late with makeup on although on the other hand he didn't want to know the truth. 

"Akira I can't tell you it's for your own safety" 

"Fine then at least let me walk you home" he took your hand gently in his. 

But secretly nearby Akechi was watching as You and Akira held hands with each other and started to walk towards your house.

Akechi was starting to get pissed off how dare that Akira care about you how dare he even touch you, Akechi had to have you he craved every part of you he had private pictures of you that he kept in his drawer he had various recordings of your voice. 

There were even times where he masturbated to your voice and imagined you doing sexual things to him, when he finally got back to his apartment he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside. 

He knew exactly what he was doing tonight he smiled and knuckled his belt and threw off his pants and his boxers he then stood in his living room naked. 

He took the voice recorder out of his drawer turning it on as he heard your sofy voice and sat on his bed his hand roaming to his nether regions as he started to squeeze and moan until after awhile cumming all over his sheets. 

"Oh dear Y/N What have you done to me you should be ashamed of yourself you little slut" he chuckled to himself and slowly drifted off to sleep naked.


	3. Slut Shamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiji tells everyone at school that you are a slut and that you then his fangirls track you down and abuse and everyone at school hates you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning This chapter is going to be a really dark chapter. Oh yeah also swearing

You walked into your school and you were hoping that you wouldn't see Seiji but for some reason everyone at school was staring at you in a disgusting way whispering and gossiping about you. "Omg I can't believe she did that to Seiji senpai I mean seriously how could she" For the past few days everyone in the halls looked at you with disdain it was pretty freaking annoying but you just ignored you reminded yourself that it was to protect Akira,you couldn't let yourself break down from the constant threats you received notes placed on your desk, groups of students attacking you with chairs and locking you in the gym equipment room. *You sighed* as you got home this time you came home late from school because some girls had locked you in the garbage room at school. "Mom I am home" you called "Oh hello honey your friend from school is here come here" As you walked into the kitchen you saw Akechi in the kitchen with your mom. "AKECHI what are you doing here?" "Y/N you never told me your mom was such a great cook oh yeah sorry Miss L/N I need to talk to Y/N upstairs" You made your way upstairs with the person you most hated. He had even closed your door behind you which creeped you out the most. "So Y/N any progress on the bet we made?" "Yes I have the video right here" you stared down showing him on your laptop. "Omg I can't believe you actually managed to seduce Seiji" he chuckled. "Yeah..." "Oh c'mon it wasn't that bad was it?" "Are you kidding me Akechi I got locked the garbage room after school because of that piece of shit" "Hey it isn't my problem Y/N" "You're lucky that I am doing this to protect him Akechi if not for him I would have said no" Little did you know that your mom had sent someone else up to your room to see you it was Akira and little did you know that he was listening in on you with Akechi. "Haha you actually seduced Seiji who is next who that stupid blonde haired kid who hangs out Akira maybe?" "Fuck off no way Akechi" "I am just joking don't be so sensitive Y/N" "Then please go home I don't want to see you anymore" "That video isn't the only reason I came here Y/N chan" he spoke seductively as started to slowly loosen his tie and unbuttoned his white shirt. "A Akechi what are you doing? I" He suddenly put his hand over your mouth leaving you scared to death you tried screaming but he started kissing you to silence your screams there wasn't anything you could do but then he suddenly stopped and flicked your room light off and made his way over to you. "Y/N you are such a silly girl you should have known better than to get involved with me" "I had no choice Akechi you made me please Akechi don't do this My mom will hear us" you pleaded. "Shh Y/L chan oh my are you begging me? how cute" He got on top of you and slowly unbuttoned your shirt and from there he kissed and sucked on the nape of your neck and stripped you naked. Your little whimpers caught his attention and you hated every minute of his touch you felt disgusted you felt violated you wanted someone anyone to save you from this. Akira had heard every word and he was pissed he understood now what you couldn"t tell him the other day. He had to do something but he couldn't make it obvious that he had been eavesdropping on the conversation that both You and Akechi were having earlier. A knock was heard at your room door and you wanted to Thank whoever was there. "Ugh interrupted" Akechi spoke sounding annoyed. You had managed to put your clothing back on quickly and then opened the door to reveal Akira, shit what if he heard Me and Akechi. "Hey Akira" "Hey huh what is Akechi doing here?" "Oh uh he was just leaving weren't you Akechi?" "Haha oh yeah sorry I have to go work on that Phantom Thieves case see ya" he fake smiled then sent a text to you. It said " We'll continue that tomorrow and you better not make me wait you know how impatient I can be bye Y/N chan"

The minute Akechi got downstairs and left you felt relieved, Akira was always there when you needed him the most.

You immediately cried into Akira's chest and he held you close you were distraught and scared,hurt even and you didn't know what to do. 

"Shh Y/N I'll protect you from Akechi" 

Wait what did Akira know did know what Akechi was doing to you?

"Huh what about Akechi" 

"Listen Y/N there is no point in hiding it anymore I know what Akechi was trying to do to you" 

"We're you listening Akira?" 

"Yeah but Y/N it isn't like you to...." Akira trailed off he had no words to say what Akechi just did was a violation of your body. 

"I Akira I was trying to protect you he threatened me to make a bet with him there was nothing I could do I" 

Akira cut you off with a kiss and it was amazing it was soft and warm he held you gently your pupils dilated for the first time and you felt his soft hands against your own hands. 

Once Akira stopped kissing you your eyes had lust in them but he backed away.

"Y/N you shouldn't have to protect me in fact I should be protecting you" 

"Akira I want you but I can't have you" 

"Gee Y/N I just kissed you you know that I am in love with you right darling?" 

"No you can't be I mean why did Akec" 

Now you understood why Akechi had made this deal you understood his whole plan to get you away from Akira. 

"I think you should stay with me Y/N I don't want him to hurt you anymore" he hugged you and his body was warm but you started to feel sleepy.

" Yeah I think that should be good......" you felt tired so you sat down on your bed and started drifting off to to sleep.

Akira smiled and then carried you downstairs and told your mother that you were going to be staying at his place for awhile. 

He brought you over to LeBlanc and brought you upstairs and laid you down on his bed and kissed you a good night hoping that tomorrow held something better for you.


End file.
